


Daisy Girl And the Seven Gentleman

by ginsky



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: (kind of) Take Your Daughter To Work Day, BEHOLD, Fluff, M/M, Proud Parents, don't ask me what that is, fwp (fluff without plot), tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginsky/pseuds/ginsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now, Daisy m' girl, time to make the choice of yer life.” Eggsy slowly said, eyebrows drawn together into a deep frown, “ye want yer pacifier,” he unclenched one hand to reveal the pink little thing sitting on his palm, “or ye want THIS,” he gestured at himself from head to toe with the other hand, “this gorgeous, gorgeous 200 pounds of sexiness and the most handsome man walking the earth?”</p><p>Aka: Eggsy took Daisy to UKHQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Girl And the Seven Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to call this FWP. Fluff-Without-Plot. So you get the idea.
> 
> Brace yourself—for fluff.

 

 

“Now, Daisy m' girl, time to make the choice of yer life.” Eggsy slowly said, eyebrows drawn together into a deep frown, “ye want yer pacifier,” he unclenched one hand to reveal the pink little thing sitting on his palm, “or ye want _THIS_ ,” he gestured at himself from head to toe with the other hand, “this gorgeous, gorgeous 200 pounds of sexiness and the most handsome man walking the earth?”

The toddler eyed both hands in uncertainty, looked up at her brother’s solemn face with wide eyes, then looked down again on those two hands. Slowly, she raised one small fist, and touched her brother on the empty hand.

“ _GOOD LORD!”_ Eggsy exclaimed, drawing in a sharp breath through his teeth, “ye ‘ave such fine taste in man!” he gaped at his little sister, face a vivid portray of astonishment, before picked her up into his arms and hold her tight, “at this rate, ye gonna have to marry Prince of England!” he shook his head in disbelief, placed the pacifier on his sister’s tiny hand, “‘ere, ye deserve this for maikn’ the righ’ choice.”

Daisy immediately shoved the little thing into her mouth, clutching at his brother with a happy shriek.

“That's cheating!” Roxy rolled her eyes, “you give her a hug AND the pacifier every time she chooses empty hand. She saw the pattern a long time ago.”

 _“‘Scuse YOU!”_  Eggsy protested, fixed his friend with a hard look. “Are ye doubting Daisy’s lov to me? Dun listen to her, flover,” he turned back to his sister, “the girl’s nuts. She has no clue wha’ she talking ‘bout.”

Harry let out a soft laugh beside him. “Roxanne does have a point,” he admitted.

Eggsy made a face at those two. “I’ll have ye know tha’ this girl lov me to death. And she knows it. Innit, Daisy flover? Ye lov me?”

The little girl answered by wrapping her tiny arms around Eggsy’s head and rested her pink cheek on his forehead, hugging her brother’s head like a teddy bear. Eggsy let out a muffled laugh. “Told ye!” he exclaimed triumphantly through his sister’s head-lock.

The trio entered the room. There were only two people there; Merlin, who buried his head deep down in work, and Percival, who waited patiently for the other man to finish. Both men looked up when they walked into the room.

Merlin put down whatever he was reading, two eyebrows raising in surprise. “I thought you were all having a day off,” he said to the three agents.

“Yeah. Figured I can take m’ flover out for a walk,” Eggsy shrugged, patted on his sister’s arm softly so that she could loose the grip and let him breathe again, “I wanna show her where I work--jez daisy. Ye 'ave some serious strength there.”

Merlin nodded understandingly. “Well, go ahead and give her a tour,” he said with a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, “and don’t forget to let her sign the confidentiality agreement as soon as she learns to hold a pen properly.”

“Will do.” Eggsy grinned loop-sidedly, gesturing at his colleagues, “Daisy flover, met Merlin and Percival. That one with no hair is Merlin. Ye watch yer way with 'im, he tends to throw people out of airplanes with no parachute.That tall-dark-and-broody is Percival, he…well, he’s **_Percival_**.”

“Will you ever let go of that?” Merlin huffed in fake exasperation, “I did give you a parachute.”

“But ye _told me_ you didn’t, so no.”

Percival stood up with grace, pulling at his lapel before coming closer. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Daisy.” he nodded at the little girl, raised one hand in a formal greeting.

“Ye need sum help, bruv. Who even say tha’ to a toddler?” Eggsy eyed him in suspicion, “are ye gonna shake her hand next? Yer makin’ her confused. A simple ‘hi’ would suffice.”

Percival narrowed his eyes. “Yes,” he said defensively, “I think I ** _am_** going to shake her hand.”

He stretched out his right hand in front of the girl. Daisy gawped at the offering hand, confused, then she lowered her head.

And spitted the pacifier out onto the other man's palm with a small ‘plop’.

Percival slowly looked down at the…wet…thing, dumbstruck, then looked up again, only to find himself fixed with two sets of expecting eyes. “ _Well?”_ he said hesitantly.

“She likes ye!” Eggsy explained, like Percival was being oblivious, “it’s her favorite pacifier. Ye should thank her.”

Percival seemed torn between yelling _EWWW_ and saying thank you for a second. But finally he made up his mind, hold the pink pacifier perfectly still like holding the Grail (which was extremely ironic considering everything), before nodding at the little girl. “This is very kind of you,” he smiled, “ _thank you_.”

The little girl clearly had zero clue what the tall-dark-and-broody was talking about, but she surely can read a smile. She beamed at Percival, little hands waving in a dazzling way. Percival nodded at her and her brother again before turning his back so that neither of them could see him pulling the handkerchief out of his pocket.

Daisy looked around the room in her brother’s arms, hiding her face between Eggsy’s neck and shoulder. Without the pacifier, she seemed a little agitated, but quickly perked up at something. She raised a tiny hand, silently demonstrating her new interest.

“Wha’? Wha’ is it? Ye wan’ sumthing?”

Eggsy followed the direction her sister’s little fingers pointed at, which fell onto a certain man.

“ _HUH?_ **Merlin**? Ye want Merlin??” Eggsy looked absolutely scandalized, “What happened to yer fine taste in man? I would never let ye marry a bloke with no hair!”

“EXCUSE ME!” Merlin protested loudly, and to everyone’s great surprise, it was Percival who burst out into roaring laughter. He stopped immediately when he realized all the eyes were on him.

“Forgive me,” he cleared his throat, “but I think she wants the pad, not Merlin.”

“Oh,” Eggsy relaxed visibly, “righ'." He pointed at the pad, “ye wan’ tha’, yeah? Shiny shiny?”

The little girl nodded enthusiastically, throwing longing gazes at the device in Merlin’s hand. Eggsy hold out a hand in expectation. Merlin seemed unwilling to let go at first, but Harry coughed meaningfully behind him, so the bald man handed the device out with reluctance.

“Sorry bruv,” Eggsy apologized with no heat, “but it beeps. She likes things tha’ make noise. Shu’ see wha she did to my phone.”

 _“Beeps?”_ Merlin mumbled, “say that to the president whose country got bombed out because the launch button on my pad _BEEPS_.”

“Dun' be ridiculous,” Eggsy waved his one free hand dismissively, face half-turned to his partner, “ye talk some sense into ‘im, Harry.”

“What he said,” Harry  nodded, "don't be ridiculous."

“Fine.” The man gave up with a sigh, “just…don’t drool on it. And give it back when she’s done.”

“'M Daisy girl doesn’t _drool_ , how rude,” Eggsy rolled his eyes, “she decides to release her extra saliva at certain time, with deliberation.”

Merlin seemed want to disagree, but was interrupted by a high-pitch shriek.

“What,” someone squeaked behind them, _“is that ?”_

Eggsy turned round to see Gawain and Tristan walked into the room; Tristan with a mildly interested look on his face, while Gawain gaped at the little girl blatantly with wide eyes.

“ _THAT,_ ” Eggsy claimed, “would be my little sister. So show sum respect, or I shoot ye in the eye, Gawain.”

“Why do you take her here?” Gawain ignored the life-threat from his co-worker, stared at the toddler alarmingly from afar, “shouldn’t she be in a...a...a crib or something?”

“She needs to stretch her legs,” Eggsy explained, “and she can walk just fine. Show her, Daisy girl,” he put the little girl down, took the pad out of her hands with a soft nudge, “go on. Show stupid Gawain tha’ ye can walk.”

Daisy let out a slurred word, which sounded very much like a ‘fine’ but nobody was sure, with a determined expression on her tiny face. She lifted one foot, took a slow but steady step towards Gawain.

Gawain stirred, like he wanted to take a step back, but Percival showed up behind him out of the thin air and grabbed him firmly on the elbow, blocking his escape route.

It took Daisy a dozen more staggering steps to stumble her way towards Gawain, but she managed to do it without tripping. When she finally made it to Gawain’s leather shoes, she looked pretty satisfied with herself. The little girl threw her head back to squint at Gawain’s face, then hold out her little arms in expectation.

Gawain’s face went totally blank before crouching down abruptly. If Eggsy didn’t know better, he would swear he saw Percival keened Gawain slinkingly behind his laps. Daisy threw herself onto Gawain’s chest, hands clutched into his tie, opened her mouth and eagerly commanded, “up, up!”

Gawain followed her orders like a robot man, face still curiously blank, but seemed to come back to himself after a few seconds. “She’s…hot,” Gawain murmured under his breath, whole body held deadly still.

“Well, thank ye,” Eggsy commented, “but dun say that again, or I sue ye for molesting.”

“NO!” Gawain jumped at his remark, face turning an alarming shade of red, “I meant literally hot! She’s so warm. Like a furnace. Is she sick?”

“Of course not,” Roxy rolled her eyes, “babies have higher body temperature naturally.”

“Okay. Good to know. Now I think I’ll just…here,” he breathed, carefully lifted the toddler off his chest with two hands under her armpits, hold her in the air like she’s an ticking bomb before quickly dropped her into Tristan's arms, “there you go!”

Tristan snorted at his colleague, took the baby in his arms with ease. “She doesn’t bite, Gawain,” he told his friend, "and where is your training?"

Gawain shook his head and took a stride back. “I didn't train for THIS. My expertise lays elsewhere, thank you very much.”

“Well, ain’t ye good with babies?” Eggsy looked at Tristan cooing his sister skillfully in surprise, “ye ‘ave child?”

“Three kids,” Tristan answered absently, “all in school now.” he rocked the baby girl slightly and startled a happy scream from her. “You are gorgeous. How are you holding up there, hot stuff?”

“Oi! No flirting!” Eggsy protested loudly, but received nothing except for a sniff from his colleague. He turned to Harry with accusing eyes. “That bloke just hit on ye sister-in-law wannabe! Do sumthing!”

Harry shrugged, so Eggsy grumbled and turned back to Tristan. “Fine. I’ll deal with ‘im myself. Tristan, put the girl down, ye monster.”

Daisy perked up at Tristan’s name, quickly turned her little head to look at Harry. “Triiiii!” she screamed happily.

“Yes, Daisy flower,” Harry answered with an approving smile, “tree indeed.”

Tristan raised an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I read her a children book the other day. It was about a tree and his bird friend,” Harry explained, let out a sigh in relief, “I was afraid I have to paint myself green to teach her that word.”

“Nonsense. Daisy ‘ere knows perfectly what a tree is.” Eggsy made kissy face at his sister, “ye do, yeah?”

The toddler giggled, grabbed Tristan’s tie, “Triii!”

“Very well,” Harry commented, “now we can go and paint Tristan green.”

Eggsy hummed in amusement. “Look at ye blokes. A whole room of gentlemen—sorry, of gentlemen and gentlelady,” he quickly corrected himself when Roxy raised an eyebrow. “Jez. I might as well hold a matchmaking ball for her. Which one do ye like best, Daisy girl? Name one, so that I can watch out for the type.”

Daisy looked around the room. “AAwy,” she demanded, tried to wiggle her way out of Tristan’s arms and towards Harry.

Eggsy let out a strangled protest. “ ** _How dare ye_**!” he accused with wide eyes, “ _tha’s **my** man_!”

Roxy almost laughed herself onto the floor, even Percival couldn’t help a smile. “Okay, ‘m gonna forget ye ever said tha’. Ye need to eat, poor flover, ye’re delirious over starvation.” Eggsy shook his head, took his sister from Tristan’s arms, “yes ye are, yes ye are.” He cooed, patting on her tiny head softly, “Arry’s gonna make ye cu-u-u-up cake!”

“Put her down,” Harry told him in a mild but firm voice, “she’s been holding up enough this morning. She can walk on herself.”

“‘Kay, ‘kay.” Eggsy put his sister on the ground, the little girl immediately followed behind Harry like a little duck, “but Daisy, seriously, ye do like me more, yeah? ‘Arry is a beautiful man, but ‘m yer one and only, righ’? Daisy? Daisy—Daisy wait!”

He run out of the room after his little sister. “Oh, and—this,” he shoved the digital pad into Merlin’s hand hurriedly before jumping out of the door, “Thanks, mate!”

The room went back into silence after the trio left.

                                                                         

“Well,” Percival blinked, soothing down the wrinkle on his front, “that was fun.”

 **“FUN HOW?”** Merlin raised his pad accusingly with a long-suffering sigh, _“she just drooled all over this!”_

 

FIN. 

**Author's Note:**

> So...what do you think? Hope you like it, cuz I had some serious fun writing this:)  
> Btw, i know nothing about other Kingsman agents aside from hartwin couple, so basically they just lived in my head, nerver reached out until this. I wrote Percival and Gawain as two of the cutest things in my world: a gentleman who secretly love love love children, and a gentleman who is always scared shitless by them.


End file.
